Goodbye
by Raven Sugara the Tenken
Summary: [ONESHOT] Its Prom Night of STD, and we all know what comes next...but what was Bonnie really thinking after Kim and Ron walked through that door? Bonnie's POV, pairing meant to keep you guessing until the last second!


Hey everybody I just saw So the Drama the other night and for some reason this little story popped up into my head. So, I decided to run with it and see where it takes me. I wont give away anything more then I already have, just in case I do actually manage to stump at least one person with this paring, doubtful as it is. >.

oh, and a thank you goes to DigiSim for pointing out a spelling error I had.

so yeah, enjoy this little piece!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kim Possible or any of the other characters so dont take any misplaced jealously out on me ok? **

* * *

Go on, laugh. 

Laugh at the new couple.

Laugh away the tears

Laugh away the pain.

Laugh at what they have everything I could possibly hope for.

Laugh down my own hopes, losing my own pride.

I wait for the laughter which usually follows any order I give, yet only silence greets me in that crowded gym. Then, the sound which makes my heart plummet into my chest. The sound of cheering. Oh no, not for me, for _them._

For _him._ The blond goofball. Obsessed with only three things, now four: Monkeys, Bueno Nacho, his naked mole rat, and…his new girlfriend. How did he wind up with someone like _her? _I'll never really understand how that relationship started or how it's managed to continue on. He's clumsy, awkward. He had no charms, no talent, no hope. What could she possibly see in him?

I turn to look at her, and feel a strange sensation in my stomach. They cheer for _her. _The redhead, Ms. "I-can-do-anything-even-save-the-world-before-the-end-of-prom." The goody two-shoes, always saving the day in the nick of time, daughter of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist and leader of the cheerleading squad. Too blind to notice just how much acting on her feelings should have ruined her reputation. SHOULD HAVE had her shunned the rest of the year as an outcast. Instead, she's lifted up beyond everyone, just because she saves the world and has enough guts to openly admit that maybe, _maybe_ she has a thing for her best friend.

Then again, I could wonder about how when and why my own feelings towards changed towards the two of them. I sigh, a mere shadow now that the two have stepped in, the laughter long dead upon my lips. I go to sit down, looking across at the muscular blond jock I had brought as my own date. I notice he is watching something with a strange glint in his eyes, so I follow his line of sight, my mouth set in a grim line of it's own as I spot what he watches.

Even Josh is interested and cheering the new couple! I thought he was supposed to be on MY side! I see him high-five Monique, and a disapproving frown along with a deadly glare graces my face. That look takes down most people, and Josh has always been the first to stand down.

I am forced to watch the two of them walk awkwardly to the middle of the dance floor, stepping slowly until they feel the rhythm. I see the rest of the room casting furtive glances every now and then at the couple, wondering if my outburst was true. I however, stare blatantly, hiding my emotions under a mask of distain.

Josh bores me, not even willing to dance, but rather eat, and watch the two make a scene which would change lives forever. I don't want to see this, this sick performance of fools. Yet I look, unable to tear my blazing eyes away.

I watch as she draws closer to the blond boy, taking him by surprise as she sighs softly, stepping so they spin in the opposite direction.

I watch as she comes up to look into his eyes for a brief moment. I tense, waiting, wondering if my instincts are true.

I see her close her eyes as he does, the blond moving closer, mouths ready and waiting for what would come next as my own move, mouthing the words "no" over and over again.

Feel my heart thump inside my chest. Feel it crush, broken and bleeding as their lips brush against one another, still in their tender oblivious embrace while the rest of the senior year look on. How I suddenly wish it was me, my lips that were touching theirs…Me being the one in that tender embrace. I feel my lips start to tingle as I stare, and I feel something funny catch in my throat. I need to get out of this place.

I walk out quickly, the rest of the crowd cheering as the two part for air, both blushing slightly. I am halfway across the room by then, storming away so no one will notice the tears forming in my eyes.

I waited so long, too long perhaps, to say what I really felt. So I'll say it here, into the darkness. Memories of watching in the halls and locker room flood past as the pain threatens to tear me up inside.

"I see you love another." I say, choking on the words as I sob and tears run down my cheeks. "but I will always love you."

"Goodbye, Ron Stoppable." I collapse against the side of the wall, crying out softly to drown my pain and misery.

* * *

Well congrats on making it all the way through this little oneshot here. Hopefully I stumped at least one of you into thinking this was a Kim/Bonnie for even a few seconds, even if you wont admit it > please, send me a review! Is this story any good, what you thought about it, should I have put something else in instead, whatever. I really do want to know what everybody thinks, even if it's just a flame or a "good job." No one said it had to be constructive so what're you waiting for? review! 


End file.
